peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sisters Of Mercy
27]] Formed in 1980 in Leeds, the Sisters of Mercy achieved early underground fame in the UK. After a commercial breakthrough in the mid-1980s, they stopped releasing new recorded output in the 1990s in protest against their record company. Currently, the band is a touring outfit only ... (read more at Wikipedia). Links to Peel Peel first played the band's debut single in 1980 with the track Damage Done ''http://www.ultimatesistersguide.org/documents/radio.htm and according to the band, the song was played twice by Peel. However by the mid-80's, Peel was disillusioned with Sisters Of Mercy's material and on his Peel 011 (BFBS) show from 1985 after playing their track ''Body And Soul, he mentioned: : 'It does,' I think, rather lack the vitality of their previous work.' When talking to John Walters on Peeling Back The Years 4 (Transcript) in 1987, Peel ultimately rejected any requests from anybody wanting the Sisters Of Mercy: : "Well, I always, every time I do one of my terrible gigs, whatever records I play in the course of it, which tend to be not the ones which people request...people come up and say to me, "Can you play something by the Sisters Of Mercy?", I just say, "Under no circumstances whatsoever am I going to play anything by the Sisters Of Mercy!" Festive Fifty Entries *1983 Festive Fifty: Temple Of Love #19 *1983 Festive Fifty: Alice #27 *1984 Festive Fifty: Walk Away #8 *1984 Festive Fifty:Emma #15 *1985 Festive Fifty: Marian #36 *1985 Festive Fifty: Some Kind Of Stranger #43 Sessions Two sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1982-08-25. First broadcast: 07 September 1982. Repeated: 21 December 1982 *1969 / Alice / Good Things / Floor Show 2. Recorded: 1984-06-19. First broadcast: 11 July 1984. Repeated: 26 December 1984 *Walk Away / Emma / The Poison Door / No Time To Cry Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site. Please add more information if known.) ;1980 * 28 October 1980: The Damage Done (7") Merciful Release *04 November 1980: Watch (7" - The Damage Done) Merciful Release MR7 *13 November 1980 (BFBS): Watch (7" - The Damage Done) Merciful Release MR7 ;1982 *19 May 1982 (BFBS): Body Electric (7") Merciful Release CNT 002 *02 June 1982 (BFBS): Body Electric (7") Merciful Release CNT 002 *25 August 1982 (BFBS): Body Electric (7") Merciful Release CNT 002 *12 October 1982: Floorshow (single) Merciful Release *27 October 1982 (BFBS): Floorshow (single) Merciful Release *24 November 1982 (BFBS): Floorshow (single) Merciful Release *05 December 1982 (BFBS): Floorshow (single) Merciful Release *06 December 1982: Alice (7") Merciful Release MR015 ;1983 *24 January 1983: Floorshow (7" - Alice) Merciful *30 January 1983 (BFBS): Floorshow (7" - Alice) Merciful Release MR 015 *17 April 1983 (BFBS): Anaconda (7" - Anaconda / Phantom) Merciful Release MR 019 *14 June 1983: Kiss The Carpet (EP - Reptile House) *19 June 1983 (BFBS): Kiss The Carpet (12" - The Reptile House E.P.) Merciful Release *06 July 1983: Lights (12" - The Reptile House) Merciful Release *06 July 1983 (BFBS): Valentine (12" - The Reptile House EP) Merciful Release MR 023 *20 August 1983 (BFBS): Kiss The Carpet (12" EP - The Reptile House E.P.) Merciful Release MR 023 *28 September 1983: Watch (7" - The Damage Done) Merciful Release *22 October 1983 (BFBS): Temple Of Love (7") Merciful Release MR 027 *19 November 1983 (BFBS): Temple Of Love (7") Merciful Release MR 027 *28 November 1983: Alice *27 December 1983: Alice (7") Merciful Release MR015 FF#27 *28 December 1983: Temple Of Love (7") Merciful Release FF#19 *28 December 1983 (BFBS): Heartland (single - Temple Of Love) Merciful Release ;1984 *04 January 1984 (BFBS): Alice (7") Merciful Release MR015 FF#27 *16 January 1984: Body Electric (7") Merciful Release CNT 002 *25 January 1984 (BFBS): Body Electric (7") Merciful Release CNT 002 *Peel March 1984: Temple Of Love (Extended Version) (12") Merciful Release *17 March 1984 (BFBS): Temple Of Love (Extended Version) (12") Merciful Release *26 May 1984 (BFBS): Anaconda (7" - Anaconda / Phantom) Merciful Release MR 019 *30 May 1984: Body And Soul (12") Merciful Release MR029T *09 June 1984 (BFBS): Train (12") Merciful Release MR029T *09 June 1984 (BFBS): Body And Soul (12") Merciful Release MR029T *27 June 1984 (BFBS): Body And Soul (12") Merciful Release MR029T *23 September 1984 (BFBS): Adrenochrome (12") Merciful Release MR029T *07 October 1984 (BFBS): Walk Away (7") Merciful Release MR033 *26 December 1984: Emma' (Peel Session) (JP: "Possibly the longest fade in the history of recorded music...") FF#15 ;1985 *01 January 1985: Walk Away (7") Merciful Release MR033 FF#08 *Peel March 1985: No Time To Cry *17 March 1985 (BFBS): Black Planet (12") *Peel 011 (BFBS) (unknown date, April 1985): 'Body And Soul (7")' (Merciful Release / WEA) (JP: "It does, I think, rather lack the vitality of their previous work.") *16 December 1985: Some Kind Of Stranger (LP - First And Last And Always) WEA FF#43 *17 December 1985: Marian (LP – First And Last And Always) WEA FF#36 1996 * 08 July 1996: Walk Away (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) External Links *Wikipeida *the-sisters-of-mercy.com *(blog) Sisters Mysteries V – did Peel play Damage Done? Category:Artists